The Day Link's Life Was Turned Upside Down
by Michaelnhaley13
Summary: Link is a junior in Castle Town High School. He is your average teenager. But what happens when he starts his senior year and he meets a young, beautiful freshman?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello my name is Michael and this is my first story. If it could be improved, please let me know. Now this story is called The Day Link's Life Was Turned Upside Down. This story is based on my personal experience, but it has the Legend of Zelda Characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Chapter 1:

As the school drew to a close, Link grabbed his stuff, said goodbye to his friends and walked to his car.

Link was a junior at Castle Town High School. He was an average student. Good grades, was in the High school band and was in Student Council. The one thing that did happen to him was that he was bullied. A lot.

Link was bullied everyday. In band, he was bullied because of the instrument he played. He was bullied for the video games that he played and the movies that he liked. But most of all, he was bullied for just being himself.

Link started his car and left the parking lot and headed home. 'Another boring day at school and it will still be boring at home.' he thought.

As he arrived home, he exited the car, grabbed his bag, and entered his house. He was greeted by his dog, Daisy. He pet her and walked to the living room. Setting his bag down, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Nothing on… as usual." He said. He heard a car door close and he got up and opened the door. His mother had just gotten home from work. She worked up the school that Link attended.

As his mother entered the house, Link grabbed his bag and headed to his room. "I'll be in my room if you need me." he yelled. Then he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Link sat in his room finishing homework. He had to finish an essay for Mr. Rauru, who was his History teacher. He groaned as he opened his computer. "I hate homework." he sighed.

It took him a couple of hours to finish the essay. By then, his mother called him to dinner. He sighed, got up from his bed, and exited his room. He walked to the dining room table and sat beside his mother.

"So Link, how was school today?" asked his step-dad, Billy. Link just looked at him and shrugged. "It was okay… I guess." he responded. He just picked at his food. He didn't have much of an appetite. He stood up, took his plate, scrapped the remaining food into the trash can and put his plate in the sink.

"You finish your homework yet?" asked his mother. "Almost." replied Link. He walked into his room and closed the door. He didn't come out the rest of the day.

As he laid down for bed, he turned on the TV so that he could have a background noise. He turned off his lamp and turned away from the TV. He would toss and turn that night. Link had insomnia so he didn't get enough sleep. Tonight was no exception. He looked at his phone and the time read 12:30 a.m. He sat up and sighed.

"Why can't I sleep? I hate feeling this way." he said to himself. He got up and went to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. 'I hope tomorrow is better.' he thought to himself.

He walked back to his room and laid back down. At 1:00, he finally fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP. Link stopped his alarm and got up. He walked to his closet, picked out his clothes for the day. Blue jeans and a green hoodie with Hyrule's insignia on it. After he got ready, he grabbed his bag and walked out to his car, turned it on and left for school.

When he arrived at school, he grabbed his stuff, locked his door and walked into the school. Once inside the school, he headed straight to the band hall.

He put his bag in the instrument locker room and grabbed his ocarina. Link has played his ocarina for as long as he can remember. He sat down in his normal seat and talked with a few band mates. "So what do you think our new marching show is for next year?" asked Ruto. Ruto was one of Link's very good friends. She was a very good singer. Link simply replied, "I have no idea."

Just as the bell rang, the band director, Mr. Skull kid, arrived and started talking. "Good morning guys. Today we will not be playing our instruments." Everyone groaned. "I am actually going to reveal what next year. I know that I said that I was going to reveal it next week, but I just couldn't handle the excitement." he explained.

The next 40 minutes were slow, yet eventful. The new show was called Ocarina of Time. It's based off of the legendary Hero of Time. Link was on the edge of his seat the entire class. He learned that he would have a solo in the show. Throughout the show, he would be playing different songs that the Hero of Time would play throughout his story.

The rest of the school day was a blur. Link could only think of how happy he was to have the solo in next years show.

At the end of the day, he grabbed his stuff and ran to his car. He started the car and raced home. As he arrived home, he ran inside the house, entered his room and grabbed his Hyrule Historia room. He read all about the Hero of Time. Link didn't leave his room for the rest of the day, not even for dinner.

That night, he slept pretty well. Summer was fast approaching. All he had to do was get through the last week of school.

* * *

Author Note: I know that the first 2 chapters are probably really boring, but I'm trying to do my own way of writing. Also I did say that this is based on my personal experience, but no I didn't have a solo in my senior year marching show in high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived. Link was more that excited for the weekend to be here. That meant that he could sleep in. That's all that Link liked to do. He had read the entire Hero of Time section last night twice. But one thing he didn't know was how to play the songs.

"Where do I find out how I can play the songs?" he said to himself. He thought for a good 30 minutes then finally got up to go see his mother.

"Mom, do you know where I can learn how to play the songs that the Hero of Time played?" He yelled. His mother turned around in her computer chair. "Why do you ask?" she questioned. "Because it's what our marching show next year is based on and I get to play all of the songs. But I don't know how to play them. I couldn't find them in the Hyrule Historia."

His mother sat there and though for a while. Then she said, "Have you talked to your band director about it?" she asked.

"No." He had not even thought about asking his director how to play them. With the weekend starting, he would have to wait until Monday and he didn't want to wait. He sighed and walked back to his room. He took out his binder and started studying for finals, which were next week.

After hours of studying, he decided to take a break. "This history exam is going to kill me." he said to himself. He put the binder aside and got up. He left his room and went to the kitchen. He had been studying for hours that he had forgotten to eat dinner. So he decided to make him a ham and cheese sandwich.

After he made his sandwich, he went back to his room so he could eat in peace. He turned on the TV and watched his favorite show, Poe Adventures. But didn't pay any attention to the show because he was in deep thought. 'What would my senior year be like? Would I find someone that likes me? Would next year be different?' He finished his sandwich and went to go throw his trash away.

* * *

The weekend went by super quick. Monday morning came around and Link was up, bright and early, getting ready for school. He ate breakfast and then left for school. He hurried to school so he could talk to his band director. As he arrived at school, he quickly grabbed his bag, locked his car and rushed into the school. He entered the band hall to see that his director was in his office. "Mr. Skull Kid. I have a question." he shouted, out of breath. "What is your question Link?" he asked. Link regained his thought and calmed down for a second. "Where can I learn the songs that the Hero of Time played?" he asked.

Mr. Skull Kid stopped what he was doing and turned around. "How do you not know how to play them?" he asked. Link didn't know what to say. Then the director opened a drawer from his desk and pulls out a book that just labeled "Hero of Time". He gives it to Link. "Here. I've kept this safe for years. You need it more than I do. You can use the last week to practice and learn these songs." he said. Link took the book and sat in his original seat. As he flipped through the book, he remembered that he forgot to get his ocarina from his locker. He got up and quickly retrieved it.

Sitting back down, he began to replicate the fingerings. He was so busy with what he was doing that he didn't notice Ruto walking in. "Hey Link. What are you up to?" she asked. Link didn't hear her. She looked at him with a confused look. "Link?" She walked over to him and poked him. He shot his head up to meet her eyes. "Oh. Hey Ruto. Sorry I didn't see you walk in. I've been busy with something." he said to her. Ruto went to the locker room, put her stuff down, and came back to sit beside him. "Whatcha work on?" She asked him. He showed her the book.

After a couple of minutes of looking through the book, she gave it back to him. "That's what you have to play next year?" she asked him. "Yeah. They also informed me that I will be dressing as the Hero of Time. Outfit, Master Sword, Everything." He said. Ruto just looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Damn. That sounds cool." she said. Just as Link was about to say something, the bell rang and Mr. Skull Kid walked out of his office and was beginning to start class.

* * *

A/N: I know I said that this story was based on my experience, but there are little things that I must address. 1. No. My marching show my senior of high school was not called Ocarina of time, it was called Now You See Me. 2. Even though Link has a solo and plays the ocarina. I didn't have a solo in my marching show. I played percussion. With that being said I hope y'all enjoy the story so far. Bye guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As we start to get into the main point of this story, I must ask for y'alls opinion. I'm debating on whether I should make the freshman character Zelda or someone else entirely. If you have any options, please send them to me in a private message. Anywho, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Link didn't really participate in band practice during the last week of school. He mainly practiced the songs that he had to play for next year. On the last day of school, he had to participate in band practice because he would have to play with band at graduation.

Graduation went by within the blink of an eye. Summer was finally here. And with summer here, so was the boredom that Link had to sit with for the next 2 months. It wasn't all that bad, right? Well, for Link, it was a nightmare. His friends were out hanging with each other to even invite him to do stuff with them. So he spent the first few weeks at home.

At the end of June, his mother told him that they would be going to a family reunion, in July, that was being held at Lake Hylia. He was excited because he hadn't done anything interesting during Summer.

July rolled around and Link was super excited to be going to Lake Hylia. It would be the first time that he had done something besides sit at home. They were scheduled to leave on Sunday, so he had enough time to pack the stuff he was taking.

Over the next few day, Link would alternate between packing and playing the ocarina. He then decided that he would take it with him on the trip, just in case he had some alone time. When Saturday arrived, he had finished packing and he had packed his binder for band and put his ocarina in its case. He decided that he would go to bed early that night so he could get up early and get ready.

The next morning, Link was up at 6:00. He was up before his parents. He went to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. He rarely ate breakfast, he know that he would be on the road most of the day today. As he finished making breakfast, his mother walked into the living room. "Up early I see." She said to him. "Yeah. Just thought I would make me breakfast before we leave." he said. Before Link finished his breakfast, his mother walked to her room to get ready. After she left, his step-dad walked in and made himself coffee. Link washed his dishes and left the kitchen to go get dressed. About an hour later, the family has the car loaded up and are getting ready to leave. Link had already put his ocarina case and his music in the back seat with him. 30 minutes later, they all left for Lake Hylia.

They spent 4 hours in the car. They made quite a few stops along the way for lunch, dinner and restroom breaks. They had to make one emergency stop because the family dog, Daisy, had to use the restroom. But they made it safely to the lake.

They spent the first few days fishing and visiting with family. Link caught a huge Hyrule Bass. He saw his cousins, aunts and uncles. But he didn't feel happy for some reason. Inside, he just felt alone. All of his friends were in relationships, but Link, he was not in one. He hadn't been in one since he was a freshman. He just hoped that he would find someone.

* * *

The week of the family reunion went by really fast. Link and his parents were returning home. The triop was the same as the trip going down to the Lake. When they arrived home, they unpacked everything and rest for the day. "The family really like your ocarina playing." his mother said. "Really?" he asked her. "Of course. After you went back to the room, they came up to me and said it was beautiful playing." she told him. He smiled at the thought. She ruffled his hair. "Mom… stop it." he exclaimed and fixed his hair. He took his suitcase and ocarina and went to his room.

He sat on his bed and sighed. His summer was coming to an end. Why? Because in a few weeks, he would be starting band camp. Recently he had gotten a text from his director asking for members to help with rookie camp, which is a couple of days teaching the upcoming band freshman in band how to march. Link has never marched in the three years that he's been in band. But he decided to do it so he can meet the new freshman.

As the final 2 weeks of summer cruised on by, Link had practiced the music so much that he even memorized them. One night, he swore he played them in his sleep. His last night of summer was spent with his family. They went bowling and ate at his favorite restaurant. That night, he went to bed, not knowing that he would meet someone that would change his life… for better and for worse.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed. Please follow, favorite and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Link woke up at 6:30 in the morning. He had to get to the school by 8:00. The reason why he woke up so early was because he always took forever to get ready. He took a shower, got dressed, grabbed his ocarina and left at 7:30. He arrived at the school at 7:55. Some new members were already arriving. When 8:00 rolled around, the band hall was full of new and returning members. They went around, introducing themselves and said what instrument they played. When Link introduced himself and what instrument he played, the new member's jaws hit the floor. They had never seen an ocarina player before.

After everyone had finished, Mr. Skull Kid told everyone to head outside to the practice field, which was the parking lot right outside the school. As usual, he walked by himself. Ruto wasn't there so he was alone. But he had grown accustomed to the loneliness. As everyone made it to the field, he sat alone and silently played his ocarina. Link stopped for moment to catch someone staring at him. As they locked eyes, they both looked away blushing.

The day went by slowly. Link found out the name of the girl that he locked eyes with. Her name was Ilia. She played French Horn. After they had locked eyes, he started up a conversation with her. It turns out that she likes the ancient legends of the hero, just like him. After rookie camp had ended, they were walking together and talking about the legends. He also found out that she really looked up to the Hero of Time. He got really excited because that was his idol too. After talking with Ilia for a little bit, Mr. Skull Kid came over to them and asked Link to play his ocarina for the new members. "Um… sure. What would you like me to play?" he asked. "Why don't you play some of the songs for next year show." he told him.

Link got up in front of everyone and began playing. The freshmen watched in awe as the music seemed to flow from the ocarina. Ilia watched Link like she felt something for him. Link finished playing and looked at all the faces staring at him. When he locked eyes with Ilia, he blushed a deep shade of red as she did as well. Mr. Skull Kid walked up and stood beside him. "Link here will be taking the role as the Hero of Time in this years show. The songs that he played for y'all are the songs that will be played throughout the show." he explained. The room erupted into applause and cheers. Mr. Skull Kid dismissed them and everyone started to leave. Link stuck around for a little while upperclassmen and freshmen left. Ilia approached him slowly, blushing. "I loved the way you played the ocarina." he said to him. He smiled at the comment. "Yeah I used to get that a lot. But now I get made fun of for playing it." he told her. Before she could say anything back, her phone rang. She answered the phone, only for her happy expression to turn into a frown. After she hung up the phone, she turned to him. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?" she asked him. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." he said.

She left him standing in the doorway. 'Wow. She's very beautiful. But more importantly, she liked my ocarina playing?' He thought to himself. He went over those thoughts over and over and over again as he walked to his car. He entered his car and left the school. He returned home to find that his parents were not home. He texted them and found out that they went for lunch together. "Well it gives me time to see if I can find Ilia on social media." he said to himself.

After a couple hours of looking, he sighed and shut his computer. "I can't find her anywhere." he said. He laid back on his bed and her image flooded his mind. Soon he had a smile so wide that you would think his face would stay that way.

That night, after dinner, he went to his room and didn't come back out for the rest of the night. He sat on his bed and played his ocarina quietly. 'I really like the song Zelda's lullaby.' he heard Ilia say in his head. Without thinking, he began to play the song. His parents heard the quiet playing and snuck to the door. Opening the door slowly and quietly, they observed him playing the lullaby. They looked at each other, smiled, closed the door and went to bed. Soon after he finished the song, he slumped over fell asleep.

* * *

The 2nd and final day of rookie camp went by super quickly. Link and Ilia hung out together the entire time. She had asked him about high school and how he started playing the ocarina. He asked her what her hobbies were. By the end of rookie camp, they had learned a little about each other. They left that day friends. The next day was Saturday, but that also meant uniform fittings for the rest of the band. He didn't have to worry about it. Since he would be wearing the outfit of the Hero of Time, he wouldn't need to try on a uniform, which he was excited for. When he arrived, Rito was up there along with his other friends: Nabooru, Saria, and Sheik. Saria was the typical high school student. She always wore something green. Whether it was her shirt, pants, hairband or even her earrings, something on her was green. She was also very outspoken, but the one thing that stood out about her was that she was very friendly. Nabooru was the opposite of Saria. She always wore clothing that was made for extreme heat. Except when it was winter. She hated the winter. But one thing that you would find out about her is that she will tell you what she thinks. Sheik was the normal of the bunch. He played guitar. He played video games. But the funniest thing about Sheik is that he didn't like to cut his hair. He always hated when he had to get his hair cut.

He high-fived them all as he approached them. "What's up guys?" he asked them. "Me and Saria are handing out music for new and returning members." Nabooru says and hands him his papers. He took the papers and looked through them. "Thanks. What about you Sheik?" He turned and asked the blonde haired kid. "I'm helping with uniforms." he said to him. As soon as Sheik finished his sentence, Link turned around to face the door and saw Ilia walk in with her mom and friends. Saria and the others saw Link freeze and blush. Ilia's mom and friends saw the same thing happen to Ilia.

The uniform fittings went by pretty quickly. Ilia's group went last. Link and his friends stayed up there the entire day. After Ilia finished getting fitted, her mom said that they had to leave. "Wait. I need to do something really fast" She turned and walked towards Link. She pulled out her phone and gave him her phone number. She smiled and she turned to leave with her mom and friends. "Bye Link!" she yelled as she was basically dragged out the door.

Link walked over to his friends, who were all staring at him. "So who's that?" Saria asked. "I think Link's got a crush on a freshman." Sheik teased. "Shut up!" Link exclaimed, punching him in the arm. Link's phone started to ring. He looked at his phone to see that his mom texted him, saying that if he was done, that he should head home. "I got to go guys. Maybe we can do something tomorrow. I'll text you guys." He said to them then left to go sit in his car for a little bit. As he entered his car, he released a sigh that he had been holding in. He started the car and left for home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

When he arrived home, he walked into the house and flopped down on the couch. "Did everything get done?" his mother asked him. "Yeah. Mr. Skull Kid said that I have to wait on my uniform because it hasn't came in yet." he told her. He pulled out his phone and began texting Ilia.

 _Link: Hey_

 _Ilia: Hi_

 _Link: What are you doing?_

 _Ilia: Nothing much. Hanging with my friends. What about you?_

 _Link: Watching TV with my mom. Did you get your music for this year?_

 _Ilia: Yeah. Did you?_

 _Link: Yeah, but I don't need it. I don't play it. But it's part of being in band._

 _Ilia: Yeah. Hey, I'll text you later. We are going to watch movies._

 _Link: Ok. Talk to you later._

He put his phone away and got up to find something to drink. After getting a cup of water, he sat back down. He continued to watch TV with his mom. After an hour or so, he got up and went to his room. After the uniform fitting at school, he was super exhausted. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. All he could think about was Ilia. How beautiful she was and how funny she was. He then soon fell asleep.

Link woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing hard. He had had a nightmare. His nightmare was about his friends abandoning him, leaving him without anyone. He got up and went to the kitchen. He got a cup of water and went back to his bedroom. He turned on the TV and drank his water. He found a movie and began watching it. After finishing his water, he put the cup on the table and tried to go back to sleep. He looked at the clock… 4:30 a.m. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm up at 4:30 in the freaking morning?!" He quietly shouted. He groaned. He knew that by this time, he would not get enough sleep that night.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, he was wide awake, still watching TV. He could hear his parents walk through the house. He had no intentions of coming out of his room for a good hour. He grabbed a spiral and began to draw. Link was never much of an artist, but he didn't care. He just drew for fun. After an hour of drawing, he became bored. He put away his spiral and finally left his room. He entered the living room to find his mom on the computer and his stepdad watching TV, drink his coffee. Link walked into the kitchen and made himself breakfast, which was just cereal. As he ate, his mom looked at him and asked, "What time does camp start tomorrow?" "3:00." he managed to say through the chewing of his food.

After finishing his breakfast, he put his bowl in the sink and went to sit on the couch. Link pulled out his phone and saw that it was 10:30. He decided to see if Ilia was up. He sent her a text that simply said 'Hey', but she did not answer. He sighed, put away his phone. As he watched TV, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at it and it was Ilia. He smiled.

 _Ilia: Hi_

 _Link: What's up beautiful?_

 _Ilia: I'm not beautiful._

 _Link: Bull. You are beautiful. Why would you say that?_

 _Ilia: Because it's not true. I'm not beautiful._

 _Link: Well you're beautiful to me and that's all that matters._

 _Ilia: Aww. :) Thank you Link._

 _Link: You're welcome Ilia._

 _Ilia: Anyway, what are you doing handsome?_

 _Link: Just sitting here, watching TV. What about you beautiful?_

 _Ilia: Sitting in my room, looking at my music._

 _Link: That's good. Have you been practicing?_

 _Ilia: Uh… hehe… that's a funny story._

 _Link: Ilia… you need to practice._

 _Ilia: I know._

 _Link: Promise me._

 _Ilia: What?_

 _Link: Promise me that you'll practice._

 _Ilia: I promise._

 _Link: Ok. Well I gtg. I have to get my music and ocarina ready for tomorrow._

 _Ilia: Ok. I'll talk to you later Link. :)_

He put his phone away and went to his room. He had spent most of his day gathering everything for the first day of camp tomorrow. Even though he would mostly be doing nothing, he decided that he was to wear a tank top with the Hylian shield on it, khaki shorts and his tennis shoes tomorrow.

He looked at the time and it was 12:30. "Damn, I still have half the day to do absolutely nothing." he groaned to himself. He decided to spend the rest of the day cleaning his room. Link's room was, and always will be, a total mess. Even if he did clean, it was dirty a week later.

Link finished cleaning around dinner time. He looked at his room, satisfied. He exited the room and went to eat dinner with his family. After dinner was finished, he went back to his room to get ready for bed. He put on some basketball shorts, but kept his shirt off. He walked to his bed and laid down. By 9:30, he was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. This story just bring back so many memories that I didn't want to reopen. Also I have been busy with college so there's that. Now, we are getting into the main part of the story. But for now, you're gonna have to wait until the next update to see what happens on the first day of band camp.

Thank you so much for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. Bye guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Link woke up at 10 and started getting ready, even though he had 5 hours until camp started. After he finished getting ready, it was 11. He decided that he would put everything in the living room, then watch a movie. He looked through the movies that he owned and picked out the movie, Titanic. He had always loved that movie ever since he was a kid.

After finishing the movie, it was 2:00. He got up quickly, grabbed his bag, instrument and music. He headed out to his car and drove to the school. On the way there, he listened to the recording of the show, making sure to pay attention to when he would play his songs. He listened to it over and over again.

When he arrived at the school, he saw that other members were arriving. He got out, grabbed his things and entered the band hall. Once inside, he saw that Sheik, Ruto, Nabooru, and Saria. He also saw another friend that he didn't see at rookie camp or on Saturday. Midna Twili. Midna was part of the dance team and color guard.

He walked over to her while she was practicing with a flag. Once she saw him, she stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "Hey Link." she said to him. "Hey Midna. What are you working on?" he gestured towards the flag. "Oh nothing. Just making sure my muscles aren't stiff." she said to him. "Ah. Well at least you get to march, I stand on the sideline and do nothing. It's gonna be so boring." Just as he finished his sentence, he heard his name being called. He turned to see Mr. Skull Kid waving at him to see him in his office.

Link, scared out of his mind, walked over and entered the office. "Link, I have a surprise for you." Mr. Skull Kid said to him. He quickly went to a box and opened it. Then he pulled out an outfit that was green with white pants, brown boots and belt, and a green hat. Link realized that he was looking at his uniform.

I'm wearing that?!" he asked. "Of course. You'll be dressed as the Hero of Time. It's only believable if you look the part. Now go try it on." he handed him the outfit and basically pushed him out the door. Link walked into the boy's locker room and changed.

After he had changed, he looked into the mirror. He didn't like that he was wearing it, but what was he gonna do? After he finished looking at his reflection, he walked out of the locker room, hoping no one would laugh at him. The moment he stepped foot into the band hall, everyone stopped what they were doing at looked directly at him.

Link's face exploded into a dark red color. He wasn't used to this level of attention, but since he had solos in the show, he would have to get used to it. "How does it fit?" asked Mr. Skull Kid. "It fits fine." Link replied. "Oh I almost forgot." Mr. Skull Kid quickly returned with a Master Sword replica and a Hylian Shield replica. He handed it to Link, who took it and put it on his back.

It looks great!" Mr. Skull Kid exclaimed. Link thought otherwise. 'Why would the Hero of Time wear something like this?' he thought to himself. And if things couldn't get any worse, Ilia walked into the band hall. At that moment, Link fought the urge to run back into the locker room. He just stood there and stared at her. After a few moments, Link snapped back into reality and looked at the hilt of his replica sword. He pulled it out of its sheath and looked at it. "It's not the real one." Mr. Skull Kid said, sadly. "The real one is still in the Sacred Grove."

Ilia started to walk over to him. Link's legs started to feel week. He didn't want her to see him like this. What was he going to do? Run away or face her seeing him in that outfit?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Like the last time I uploaded, I apologize for making y'all wait so long for this chapter. I had school stuff to finish and I to write a 600 word essay for college english. Man, school is exhausting. But anyway, be sure to follow, favorite and review. I'll try to upload a little faster from now on, but no promises.


End file.
